


Nightmares

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [31]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dark, Dreams, F/F, Nightmares, Sisters, Song Inspired, Songfic, Suicide, bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Siyeon wondered if only she knew it will be this scary, would she think about jumping down the bridge that night? Would she think about leaving everything behind?
Series: Song Inspired [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 9





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Billie Eilish - Everything I Wanted

*pant pant*

“Siyeon! Are you okay?!”

I sit straight out when my little sister barges into my room with worried expressions. I stare at her blankly, holding the breath that I don’t even realize holding. While shaking all over. I just stare at her, watching her move and sits beside me and she embraces me in a tight hug. 

“Are you having a nightmare again?” 

I nod weakly into her embrace and I listen to her humming some tunes to calm me down. She pats my back slowly and just hug me without saying much. 

“Sorry, Gahyeon-ah. I woke you up again, right?”

“Nonsense, what are you apologizing for?”

“I always woke you up in the middle of the night and I know that you are having your exam soon. You need to rest well…”

“Silly, I won’t be sleeping well if I know you are having those nightmares again.”

“Still...”

“What is it this time? Mind sharing?”

“I was at the bridge, I sat by the railing, looking down into the deep water. Cars passing by, but no one care enough to stop. They just passed by. People stand there staring, face that I know well, but none care enough, they just stand there and stare. I thought some might care enough to stop me, but none.” 

I can feel my little sister tighten her hug, and when she let go to look at me I feel like I lost the warmth and so I whimpered. She noticed the look on my eyes and she brings me back into her tight embrace again. I cried and cried, and before I knew it, I fell asleep inside her embrace.

*whimper* *pant* 

Siyeon is tossing around her bed again like any other night. She is having constant nightmares, and it has been going for months. She is receiving treatments, but the pressure she is having because of her work didn’t help. 

**_ “No! Please! Don’t! Let me go!”  _ **

_ “Siyeon! Siyeon! Wake up!” _

She feels someone shaking her, and she feels someone is hugging her, telling her to calm down. She wants to open her eyes, but the hand that is pulling her is not letting go. So she tosses around, she struggles to lose the hands that are pulling her. She is scared, she wants to run but she can’t. 

**_ “Help…”  _ ** She whimper.

_ “Siyeon, it’s okay, I am here. Calm down and open your eyes, please?” _

She heard the calm voice calling for her again. And she feels someone rubbing her back in a calming way. So she tries to stay calm. She focuses on finding the light, and she tries to ignore the hands that are pulling her. And there she opens her eyes. 

“Yu…Yubin…”

“You are awake.” She can see Yubin is smiling tiredly at her. And she feels sorry, but she is too scared to say anything so she just snuggle back into her embrace. She can feel Yubin tighten her embrace and so she snuggle deeper. 

As she was about to fall back into slumber, she heard the door opens. 

“Is she having a nightmare again?” Gahyeon is asking in a soft voice.

“I think so. She is panting and tossing around.” She heard Yubin whispered back.

“She should take a break from the industry, heck she should quit! This is getting out of hands.” Gahyeon whispers harshly. She is angry and Siyeon can feel it from her voice. 

“Hush… She is asleep.” Yubin said.

The two sister stays beside her, hugging her tight and the night continues.

***

**_ I had a dream _ **

**_ I got everything I wanted _ **

**_ Not what you’d think _ **

**_ And if I’m being honest _ **

“Seems like she is having this too often. She should take a rest and take a break for some time.” Jiu is sitting at her office talking on the phone with Dami. She is just as worried as the two sisters. 

Siyeon is a solo singer that is well known to the public. She used to be a child actor and grew up to be a solo singer. She used to be a happy go lucky kid, but as she grows up, receiving pressure and all, she became distant and cold. She builds walls around her, and she locks happy self away, afraid that she will get hurt. 

Being well known is never fun. You will receive a lot of pressure and expectation from the public eyes. Rumor is the worst stress out of all, and that is what she is having right now. 

Dami, Gahyeon, and Siyeon are sisters, not related by blood as the three of them were adopted since they were babies. But the bond of the three is just as strong. 

Jiu is Siyeon’s boss and also her best friend. She is the one that helps her fulfilling her dreams to become a singer. She builds a company just for Siyeon. 

“Jiu, I told her that hundreds of times, she never listens. Maybe we should talk to Bora…” 

“I think we should. I don’t think Bora knew about this yet. As the last time, I talk to her is a month ago and she cuts off communication since.” 

“You think she is still inside the institute?”

“I think it will be over soon. Last I remember she told me it is until the end of this month, which is soon.” 

“I will try to get in touch with her.” 

“I will do the same.” 

Kim Bora, or what the public known as SuA, a well-known dancer and choreographer, also Siyeon’s ex-girlfriend. They broke up not long ago, but no, not because they are on a bad term. It’s mutual, and they just realize that what they have wasn’t love. 

The two keep in touch, and the two agree that they are better off as friends. Until Bora received an offer to teach at a dance institute, preparing for a worldwide dance competition that the two stop contacting each other. It’s because of the contract that Bora is signing, stating that she will not have any sort of communication until the training is over, which is for 4 months. 

A month after Bora went into the institute, the rumor spread around. The public knew about the two relationships, and when they found out that they broke out, all sorts of rumors spread, mostly negative. 

_ “Lee Siyeon, using Kim Bora as a stepping stone?” _

_ “Dumped after she achieved her fame.”  _

_ “Lee Siyeon is using her to get attention.” _

People talked about how she is using her to be famous, she is getting closer to her just to get attention. Bora sure is more famous than Siyeon, even from way before. And people think Siyeon flirt and get her just because she wants fame. 

But, hey… the two of them knew each other even from way before and they are good friends alongside her sisters and Jiu. But the public doesn’t know that and they just see what’s on the surface. 

***

“Siyeon, you should take a break. Go on a vacation, rest and heals.” 

“I… but… Jiu…” 

“Bora will be coming with you.”

“She is coming back?”

“Yes, she is coming back this week. And she is the one that insists saying she will bring you on vacation. You know, meet new people, see new scenery and just relax.” 

And there she is, sitting inside the plane, Bora on her right, with her head on her shoulder. They are going to go around Europe for a healing vacation, or that is what Bora called. 

Tonight is another night of her tossing around and whimper. No, the nightmare didn’t get any better. She still constantly having it and she woke up all sweaty in the middle of the night. 

**_ I had a dream _ **

**_ I got everything I wanted _ **

**_ But when I wake up, I see _ **

**_ You with me _ **

“Siyeon, wake up, love. You are okay, I am here.” 

Siyeon heard a gentle voice and gentle touch on her cheek, and she opens her eyes. Staring into a warm pair of brown eyes, she smiles for the first time after woken up from nightmares. She is glad that her sisters are always that, but she is different. Bora is different. Though they agree that they are better off as friends, but to be honest, Siyeon falls for the dancer. What she has for the shorter girl is love. 

“As long as I am here, no one can hurt you. I will be here by your side protecting you. You can always lean on me and cry, Siyeon.” 

That is what makes her fall for the dancer. Her warm heart that cares for everyone.

***

It’s been a month since they went on a vacation, leaving everything behind and just enjoy each other’s company. And within a month, the love that they tough has gone came back. But they agree on another thing, that is not to take this too fast and let it flow naturally. Times will tell.

The nightmares that Siyeon is has lessened a lot. She is still having it sometimes but it is not as constant as before. And they thought it will be okay to go back, so they did. 

_ “Lee Siyeon is getting back with Kim Bora?” _

_ “Lee Siyeon went on a vacation with Kim Bora?” _

_ “What are the relations between the two? Are they back together?” _

Rumors never died, they just keep getting worsen. People leaving negative things on her social media, some saying bad words, some threatening her. Telling her to just go die and disappear. That is when her anxiety getting worst. 

“Has anyone see Siyeon? Or even heard from her?” 

“No, wasn’t she with you? She told us she is going to see you.”

“What are you saying Gahyeon? She is not coming here, but I did get a message from her. Blank one.” 

“You sure, Bora? She told me and Dami she is going to you.” 

“Why would I joke on this matter?”

They frantically went around looking for Siyeon. They called and called, but none of them can get in touch with her. Jiu even asks her girlfriend for help as her girlfriend, Handong, is part of the police force. 

Yoohyeon, Dami’s girlfriend and also Siyeon’s counselor also offer her help to search, but as the day becomes night, they can’t find her everywhere. 

“Did any of you got any idea where she will be going?”

“THE BRIDGE!”

“Bridge?”

“Siyeon constantly having a dream that she is sitting by the bridge, looking into the sea,” Gahyeon said remembering the nightmares that Siyeon is having. 

And so the six of them went to the Mapo Bridge, or what the public knows as a Suicide Bridge. But when they arrived, chills run through their whole body. The police force and ambulance is there, clearly searching for something under the water. They run towards the bridge and frantically asking around. Handong went to ask the team for more information and they found out that the persons that jump is a middle-aged man. 

They should feel relieved, but not they aren’t, that is because they still haven’t found Siyeon.

“Girls… what are you doing here?”

“LEE SIYEON!” 

She is met with a tight hug from a crying Kim Bora.

“Don’t you know how worry we are searching for you?! What are you doing here and why are you not picking up out calls?!”

Siyeon looks at her phone and realizes that it is in a silent mode the whole time and she didn’t check on it. She looks at them apologetically and said, 

“Sorry… I just want to walk around and I didn’t realize the time.” 

“Don’t you do that again Lee Siyeon! Don’t you dare to go around with a silent phone without telling us.” Gahyeon and Dami went to her side and hugs her, worrying about their sister's wellbeing.  _ “Sorry” _ she muttered. 

“What are you doing here? Don’t tell me you are…”

“I did… but that old man beat me into it, and I… it just sent chills into my spine and I woke up from my trace.” Siyeon said, sobbing into her sister’s embrace.

“Don’t you dare to think about it! Talk to us!” Gahyeon is a crying mess by now. 

“I am sorry… I won’t do that again. I promise.”

“Let’s get you home.” 

***

*pant*

**_ I had a dream _ **

**_ I got everything I wanted _ **

**_ But when I wake up, I see _ **

**_ You with me _ **

_ “Don’t worry, I am here. Calm down, love. No one can hurt you.”  _

The same soft voice that she woke up to every time she has nightmares, the voice that calms her down almost instantly. The voice of her love one.

She still has it sometimes, and she is always back to the same spot, where she looks down into the deep water. Yoohyeon told her it must be her trauma that cause it this time and she told her not to think much about it. 

Rumors disappear, people forget, they don’t talk about it ever again. Siyeon and Bora got back together, and Bora is moving in with the sisters, to take care of Siyeon every moment she could.

**_ If I knew it all then would I do it again? _ **

**_ Would I do it again? _ **

Siyeon wondered if only she knew it will be this scary, would she think about jumping down the bridge that night? Would she think about leaving everything behind? 

If only she knew and if only she realize and open her eyes to what is surrounding her, would she ever think about it?

**_ If they knew what they said would go straight to my head _ **

**_ What would they say instead? _ **

She wondered if people knew what they said will affect her, would they still say it? or would they say nice things instead?

“You are thinking too much again.” She feels a hug and a kiss from her loved one, breaking her out from her trance. 

“Hey…”

“Let’s get inside, it’s getting chilly.” 

Past it passed, she tries her best to forget about bad things that happened in the past, and instead of moving forward. Creating a new page of stories with her love one by her side. 


End file.
